Zephyr Tomoyuki (2099:Rebooted)
29BA65B1-49DE-4C99-9226-964FEA5017FF.png|Prologue/Legends Arc B52DE754-FBC6-43EF-A2E2-F6E1049F0EEC.png F8996721-0699-42B1-A4A0-CC5800EA5F37.png D10929CC-253C-478D-BE57-2ED0F405A7AC.png Summary Zephyr is one of the main protagonists in 2099:Rebooted and the best friend of Damus. He joined the Planeteers to train as a hero. Appearance and Personality Personal Stats [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Alignment Alignment]: Neutral Good, sometimes Chaotic Good ' '''Name: Zephyr Tomoyuki ' 'Origin: 2099:Rebooted ' 'Gender: Male ' '''Age: 15 Classification: Tanuki ''' '''Weight: 90 lbs| 120 lbs| 135 lbs| 155 pounds Height: 5ft 1.5in| 5ft 9in| 6ft 2.5in| 6ft 5in ' '''Likes: Having Fun, Playing Games ' '''Dislikes: Evil, Sadness, Pain, Death, Being Alone Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Green ''' '''Hobbies: Making Board Games Values: His Friends and Familiy; The Planet ''' '''Martial Status: Single Status: Alive ''' '''Affiliation: The Planeteers Themes: Combat Statistics [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Tiering_System Tier]: 8-A, Low 7-C in True Yokai Form.| 7-B, 7-A in True Yokai Form| 6-C, High 6-C in True Yokai Form| 6-B, High 6-B ''' in True Yokai Form| '''6-A, High 6-A in True Yokai Form| 5-B, 5-A in True Yokai Form| Low 2-C with Hax Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 5, and 9; His true self exists in the Yokai Realm.), Non-Corporeal, Regeneration (Low-High; Low-Godly in spirit form.), Chaos Manipulation, Subjective Reality, Elemental Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Possession, Acausality (Type 4; Yokai are beyond the universal effects of Causality.), Supernatural Luck, Transmutation, Biological Manipulation, Reality Warping, Toon Force, Corrosion Inducement, Earth Manipulation, Summoning, Sleep Manipulation, Astral Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Summoning (Golems Meteors, Avatars.), Power Mimicry via copycat, Smoke Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Sealing, Danmaku and Durability Negation via cutting blades, and Attack Reflection via No U (Transfers all types of Damage to whoever attacked him, including Conceptual attacks.), Abstract Existence (Type 2; Yokai are the embodiments of Chaos.), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; Type 2 in Spirt Form.), Damage Transferal via Cutting Blow (Can Transfer all damage to Opponents, even those of a Conceptual Level.), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3; Yokai don’t need to eat, breathe, or sleep.), Weather Manipulation |-|True Yokai Form= All powers, plus Large Size (Type 3), Fear Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Corruption (Type 3), Necromancy, Berserk Mode, Darkness Manipulation, Reactive Evolution and Information Analysis via Cheat Code |-|Resistances=Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Physics Manipulation (Yokai are not bound by physics.), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; Type 2 as a spirit.), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Subjective Reality, Reality Warping, Law Manipulation, Possession, Elemental Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Order Manipulation, Power Absorption and Power Nullification (Nyoko, a Neko known for her abilities in absorbing powers, couldn’t even absorb a fraction of magic from a weakened Zephyr; Was unaffected by Alana’s Skill Eraser.) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Attack_Potency Attack Potency]: Multi-City Block Level; Small Town Level (Comparable to Damus and Bolt.)| City Level, Mountain Level+ in True Yokai Form (Can create Hurricanes and Tsunamis; Destroyed a small forest.)| Island Level, Large Island Level in True Yokai Form (Created an Island.)| Country Level, Large Country Level In True Yokai Form (Comparable to Damus.)| Continent Level, Multi-Continent Level In True Yokai Form (Reversed all Damage caused on the planet.)| Planet Level, Large Planet Level In True Yokai Form (Created a Planet 5 times the size of the Earth.)| Universal+ with Hax (Can Turn the universe into a literal Playground.) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Speed Speed]: ''' '''Sub-Relativistic+; Relativistic+ In True Yokai Mode (Comparable to Bolt, who ran up a skyscraper in 1/100,000ths of a second, which would be 0.034 c.)| Relativistic; FTL In True Yokai Form. (Dodged a Attack from Bolt, which reached on side on an arena to the other in 1/10 millionths of a second.); '''FTL In True Yokai Form (Comparable to Kryosis, who flew from Venus to Earth in 2 minutes, which would be 1.7c.)| FTL; FTL+ In Yokai Mode (Can see Tachyon particles as frozen.)| FTL+; '''MFTL+ in True Yokai Form (Dodged Athena’s arrows, which could reach another Solar System in a 5/10ths of a seconds, which would be 998.5c)| MFTL+; MFTL+ in True Yokai Form (Was able to intercept Martian Ship, which can travel intergalactic distances in minutes.); MFTL+, MFTL+ in True Yokai Form (Faster than Before.) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Lifting_Strength Lifting Strength]: Unknown Physically; Class G with Telekinesis [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Striking_Strength Striking Strength]: Multi-City Block Class, Small Town Class In True Yokai Form| City Class, Large Mountain Class In True Yokai Form| Island Class to Large Island Class In True Yokai Form| Country Class, Large Country Class In True Yokai Form| Continent Class, Multi Continent Class in True Yokai Form| Planet Level, Large Planet Class in True Yokai Form [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Durability Durability]: Multi-City Block Level, Small Town Level In True Yokai Form| City Level, Large Mountain Level In True Yokai Forml| Island Level to Large Island Level In True Yokai Form| Country Level, Large Country Level In True Yokai Form| Continent Level, Multi Continent Level in True Yokai Form| Planet Level, Large Planet Level in True Yokai Form [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Stamina Stamina]: Infinite [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Range Range]: Standard Melee Range, Extended Melee Range with Nunchucks; Multiversal+ To Low complex Multiversal with Powers Standard Equipment: [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Intelligence Intelligence]: Gifted (Comparable to Damus.) Weaknesses: Despite his power, he usually just messes with his opponent. [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Feats Feats]:''' '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key:Prologue/Legends Arc| Ten Generals/Kryosis Arc| Kazmir Arc| World War: 2100| Stellar Invasion Arc| EOS| Hax (Base and True Yokai Form) ''' Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:2099: Zenith characters Category:Male Characters Category:Yokai Category:Reality Warpers Category:Toon Force Users Category:Cosmic Entities